List of status effects
The following is a list of status effects organized alphabetically, with all buffs before all debuffs, along with concise descriptions of each. For a more detailed description of a given ailment, see its article. For all the concise descriptions below, X refers to the intensity of the effect. Buffs *Barrier - gives +X resistance to debuffs for four rounds. *Cleanse - instantly removes X debuffs. Does not remove the effects of Decay. *Enhance - grants +X offense with the given element for four rounds. *Filter - grants +X defense against the given element for four rounds. *Focus - grants +X Magical offense for four rounds. *Haste - unit may perform two actions in a turn that only count for one action, or may perform one action which counts for 0 actions and is completely free. Lasts X rounds. *Protect - gives +X Physical defense for four rounds. *Regen - grants +X HP regeneration. *Relife - unit automatically revives on death with X HP, EP, and DP. Mechanical units can't be revived by Relife. Revival cannot occur more than once per battle. *Restore - restores X traits previously removed by Decay. *Revive - instantly revives a defeated unit with X HP, EP, and DP. Mechanical units can't be revived by Revive. Revival cannot occur more than once per battle. *Shell - gives +X Magical defense for four rounds. *Shield - blocks the next X direct HP damage a unit would receive in the next three rounds. Doesn't prevent HP loss from status effects. Damage to the shield can't be reduced by dodging. *Soothe - grants +X HP regeneration for three rounds. *Temper - grants +X Physical offense for four rounds. Debuffs *Addle - '−'X Magical offense for four rounds. Can bring offense below 0. *Banish - unit becomes completely removed from the battlefield for X rounds; vitals cannot change, but limited-time status effects still tick down. When Banish ends on a unit, that unit gains immunity to Banish for three rounds. *Break - '−'X Physical defense for four rounds. Can bring defense below 0. *Burn - unit has '−'X HP regeneration for three rounds. Can bring regeneration below 0. *Dampen - '−'X offense with the given element for four rounds. Can bring offense below 0. *Decay - unit loses X traits of the inflicting unit's choice; lasts until the end of the current battle. *Degen - unit has '−'X HP regeneration. Can bring regeneration below 0. *Disarm - disables unit's Physical techniques for X rounds. Disarm is a Disable. *Dispel - instantly removes X buffs. *Dominate - unit is controlled by the inflicting unit for X rounds. *Drain - unit has '−'X HP regeneration; can bring regeneration below 0. In addition, for as long as the debuff persists and the affected unit is present on the battlefield, the inflicting unit has +X HP regeneration. *Curse - '−'X Magical defense for four rounds. Can bring defense below 0. *Enrage - unit must move to the front row of its party and cannot move between rows. All unit's non-damaging techniques are disabled. Lasts X rounds. *Fester - unit's HP cannot be restored, by any means, for X rounds. *Hex - '−'X defense against the given element for four rounds. Can bring defense below 0. *Immobilize - unit cannot dodge, move between rows, or use Melee techniques against units that did not use a Melee technique on it at least once since its last turn; lasts X rounds. This effect is a Disable. *Impair - DP spent to dodge increased by 25% for X rounds. *Leak - unit has '−'X EP regeneration for three rounds. Can bring regeneration below 0. *Lull - unit cannot act, move, or dodge for X rounds or until damage is received from an enemy. HP loss as a result of status effects or non-damage sources does not end Lull. This effect is a Disable. *Paralyze - unit cannot act, move, or dodge for X rounds. This effect is a Disable. *Provoke - unit instantly moves to the front row of its party and cannot move between rows; it cannot target units other than the inflicting unit, unless that unit is untargetable, for X rounds. *Silence - disables unit's Magical techniques for X rounds. Silence is a Disable. *Siphon - unit has '−'X EP regeneration; can bring regeneration below 0. In addition, for as long as this debuff persists and the affected unit is present on the battlefield, the unit that inflicted it has +X EP regeneration. *Slow - unit's actions count as 2 actions, forcing the party to pay an additional action cost if it acts. If unit performs an action, it cannot act next turn and Slow's remaining duration increases by 1 round. Initially lasts X rounds. *Weaken - '−'X Physical offense for four rounds. Can bring offense below 0. *Wear - unit has '−'X EP regeneration. Can bring regeneration below 0. Category:Status effects Category:Rules